mybestwikieverlolfandomcom-20200215-history
Rowlet
Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon, is the Grass/Flying type starter Pokemon of Generation VII. It is also Sam's favorite Pokemon Biology Rowlet is a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily brown with a white underside and facial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and a stubby beak. The top part of its beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backward facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two leaves sprout from its chest, arranged to resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves form its tail and line the undersides of its wings. A nocturnal Pokémon, it stores energy during the day through photosynthesis. It approaches opponents by silently gliding, before unleashing a volley of kicks. This Pokémon is able to rotate its head almost 180 degrees, and has excellent night vision.1 Its feathers are as sharp as blades, which it launches at foes from the air. Rowlet feel most relaxed in tight, dark spaces. Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |- !Ultra Sun !Ultra Moon | |} |} |} In side games |} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats !128 - 175 !246 - 340 |- | !54 - 117 !103 - 229 |- | !54 - 117 !103 - 229 |- | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- | !42 - 103 !80 - 201 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | * Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature, if applicable. * Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature, if applicable. |} Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |- | |- |} Learnset By leveling up |} |- | |- | colspan="7" | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Rowlet * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Rowlet |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Rowlet * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Rowlet |} Trivia * Rowlet is the lightest starter Pokémon. * Rowlet is tied with Froakie as the smallest unevolved starter Pokémon. * Rowlet is the only starter Pokémon that is a member of the Flying Egg Group. * Rowlet has the highest base HP of all unevolved starter Pokémon. * Rowlet's Japanese name and its romanization were revealed in a tweet of their trademark on April 17, 2016. * Rowlet was Sam's first pokemon. He was named Owlet, and it is currently level 100 ** As of now, he has seven Decidueyes (one of which is shiny), three Rowlets, and a Rowlet plush Origin Rowlet is based on an owl, sharing the most similarities with members of the Tytonidae family — species collectively known as "barn owls" that have heart-shaped faces and dark eyes. In particular, it closely resembles the common barn owl, which was introduced to Hawaii. Alternatively, it may be inspired by the Eastern grass-owl or African grass-owl, hence its Grass-typing. Name in other languages |- | |}